the_kingdom_of_prussiafandomcom-20200213-history
Prussia
Prussian redirects here Prussia (Officially the Kingdom of Prussia or Königreich Preußen) is a parliamentary Constitutional monarchy located in Central-Western Europe. It consists of 17 states in Europe (known as Germany) as well as 10 overseas districts in Prussian Africa and 7 in Prussian South America. It is bordered by Denmark to the North, The Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg and France to the West, Switzerland, Austria-Hungary and Czechia to the South, and Poland, Belarus and the Baltic Republic to the East. It also has coastlines along the North and Baltic Seas. It has a population of 282 million as reported in the 2115 census. Its capital is the city of Königsberg and its largest city is Cologne. Most of the executive operations happen in Königsberg, though the lower house of the legislature sits in Neubrandenburg and the Supreme Court sits in Cologne. Prussia is the oldest country in the word when looking at continuous operating legislatures or executive bodies. The Prussian House of Commons has elected parliamentary officials since 1653. The Monarchy is also on record as one of the oldest continuous monarchies, with records stating it's beginning at around 1248 CE. Due to it's prestigious history and distinguished record, Prussia has played an important part in many aspects of Global Affairs. Prussia was a founding member of the League of Nations, The United Nations and was the main signatory on the Deceleration of Universal Preservation, also known as the Schleswig Treaty, which evolved the UN into the Global Senate. Prussia also holds great influence in many other global initiatives such as the World Health Organization and the Society for International Conflict Resolution with its hundreds of uniformed soldiers who volunteer in peace keeping initiatives. History The earliest recorded history of Prussia comes from history manuscripts found in Northern Prussia of small communities that settled the region around 300 BCE, It is believed that some of the settlers were freed or escaped slaves from the Roman Empire. Some of the settlers were also of Norman and Gaul descent. The first known entity of the Prussian empire was the Duchy of Schleswig and the Electorate of Hanover, two relatively small portions of the newly emerged Holy Roman Empire. The two entities agreed upon a unification treaty in 1191 CE when the threat of invading Russian and Kievan forces. The Elector of Hanover who signed the treaty was Prince Wolfhart Landwehr (1163 - 1201). His son was Prince Theodor Landwehr (1190 - 1243). When he passed in 1243, his son Prince Otfried Landwehr (1222 - 1289) became the Prince Elector of Hanover. Prince Otfried was the one who signed the Constitution of Prussia document in 1248 and became the first King of Prussia, Otfried. Government The Prussian kingdom resembles the constitutional monarchies of the Commonwealth states. The Monarch and his representatives act as Head of State and preform mainly ceremonial and advisory duties. The Parliament of Prussia is a bicameral legislature consisting of The House of Commons and the Senate. The House of Commons is responsible for the deliberation and passing of acts and laws. Bills can be introduced in either one of the houses, and by either the government or by other members of Parliament. The Senate mainly focuses on reviewing bills before being provided royal assent. From the House of Commons come the Chancellor, Vice Chancellor and all other executive members of the Cabinet. Prussian elections are operated on a system of universal suffrage. Members of the House of Commons are elected based on...Prussian's elect a total of 596 Members of Parliament, 278 for mainland Prussians, 173 for Prussian South Americans and 145 for Prussian Africans. The Prussian Senate consists of 130 members, 3 for each of the 34 states. Each state elects two Senators, with the third being an appointed member. The additional 28 seats belong to Dukes and Earls. Parliamentary Elections are held every four years in Mid October with new sessions of parliament resuming on the 15th of November. At any time, the Chancellor does have the right to consult the King's Lieutenant General to call an election sooner. As well, members of parliament, on a vote of no confidence, can force the current government to resign calling a snap election. The Government of Prussia operates on a cabinet government, where executive authority is exercised by the Chancellor and cabinet members, know as government secretaries, who run departments.